The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a roof assembly for a vehicle having a roof opening in its fixed roof, comprising a stationary part having longitudinal guides positioned on either side of the roof opening, a closure movable at least between a closed position closing the roof opening and an open position in which the closure is at least partly opening the roof opening, a closure operating mechanism for opening and closing said closure, said operating mechanism sliding in said longitudinal guides when opening and closing said closure, and wherein said longitudinal guides each comprise at least a drain channel and a water drainage member for draining water from said drain channel to a water drainage hose, each water drainage member communicating with the respective drain channel on one end, and connecting to the corresponding water drainage hose on its opposite end to form a drain.
Such roof assembly is known in various embodiments.
A problem with such roof assemblies is that the water drainage member or hose can become clogged due to debris containing for example dirt and leaves accumulating in the drain channel and flushed to the drainage member.